Torn by Two
by Kingdom Of Legends
Summary: Brienne thought her feelings for Jaime was long gone when she met Tormund. But seeing him at Riverrun, she was torn in two, until one night they both found their way into her tent. At the same time. Rated M for Sexual content so be warned. The "bonus" Chapter 4 is up finally - thanks for all the reviews :)
1. Torn In Two

Brienne was in her tent at the camp near Winterfell. She thanked all the Gods that she and Pod made it out alive. She thanked them even more for making it back before the battle. She failed lady Sansa by not being able to recruit her uncle and his men. The least she could do to make up for it was to fight in the battle. On the morrow, the Lords would ride out to meet the bastard Ramsey for negotiations. She learned that Jon was to ask him for a one on one combat instead, but she knew a coward like Ramsey would not agree to terms as such. Brienne was getting ready for bed, getting out of her armor and into something more comfortable to sleep in. She was exhausted, to say the least, by more than just her body. She was tormented by her mind and heart. For so long she had feelings for a certain Lannister. A man with good in him, he seemed to show only to her. She still felt deeply for him, even now. It got easier over the moons she spent on the road with Pod searching for the girls. She thought her torment was over, but seeing him once more at the Riverlands, she was struck hard once more. Like the feelings, desire and lust never left, only slept. She thought her heart found a new place, a second chance, as stubborn as it may be when she met Tormund with his endless smiles and flirtatious looks. Even when she was too shy to look at him, to acknowledge he was affecting her in the same way Jaime once did. She was hurt too many times, she wanted to be careful for once.

Now having these feelings for Jaime once more after seeing him. It was worse when she entered the camp and found Tormund looking at her with the hunger he always did. She felt a sharp pull in her heart, she still felt the same deep connection with the wild man _. What was I going to do?_ How in the seven kingdoms did she found herself in love with two men? It should be easy. The one she could have if she allowed herself to it. The other was beyond reach and could never be. He didn't feel for her the way she felt for him. Yet, the wild fellow with the beard does, and that made her feel special. Or was it shame? That she didn't have only him in her heart. She fell on the bed exhausted. It was a narrow escape at the Riverlands, and the meeting with Jaime made her tired all the more. Her mind was constantly busy. Thinking of him and Tormund and how she managed to get herself into this mess in the first place. She could not allow herself to be with Tormund with this guilt in her heart. He deserved better. They both did.

Sleep overtook her swiftly. Never before was she able to fell asleep so quickly. Before midnight a sound woke her from her deep restful slumber. At first, she was ready in her mind and senses to kill whoever it was to disturb her rare time to rest. Especially since it was finally the first proper sleep she had in many days.

Still lying on her stomach, facing the opposite direction from the entrance, she was awake and listening to the silent footsteps approaching her bed.

Her grip tightened on her dagger underneath her pillow. She had the advantage. The intruder thought she's sleeping, while she was waiting for them to get closer. He was next to her bed when she swiftly turned and within a blink of an eye, her dagger rested at the nap of his throat and her eyes locked with his.

Tormund's hunger for her grew even more, along with something else that suddenly grew hard, with that swift and bold move. She dropped the dagger and released a sigh, blinking a few times, her eyes still locked with his.

"My lady, didn't mean to startle ye. A mistake I won't make again." He dared to grin wickedly.

"Tormund, I told you not to call me that! Am I being summoned? I better be or you will pay for disturbing me." Brienne's cheeks flushed at his nearness, even with the choice she made hours before that she would not have him.

"No my lady," his grin grew, he liked to tease her with her temper. She was even more beautiful when she was angry, annoyed or even embarrassed. "I was worried. I saw ye return, and ye didn't come for eat." He added honestly and she felt the concern in his voice.

"You didn't have to sneak in here in the middle of the night." She said annoyed that she was woken for no good reason. How would she fall back to that rare wonderful deep sleep again?

"Ye weren't supposed to wake up..."

"So what you thought to sneak into my bed or take a peek at me? Not an honorable thing to do. Then again you are a wildling I suppose that is how you do things."

"I may be wild, but I have honor within me, more than most southerners ever did." Tormund was offended and Brienne saw it in his eyes. She was about to apologize when he spoke again.

"But, if that was an invite I would gladly accept." He gave her his best smile, the same he did when they left Castle Black.

"Tormund, I'm too tired for games or mockery. You should leave!" Brienne looked away like she always did. He would not see her blush, not ever.

"My lady, if I hav' brought shame on ye'r honor I'm sorry. I would never mock ye. Not ye." Brienne saw the truth in his words and mostly his eyes when she dared to look at them again slightly. He truly felt deeply for her. At best, her mind was playing all sorts of tricks on her at Castle Black. She didn't understand his advances - he was from the other side of the wall after all. Yet at the same time, it made her feel things she thought she couldn't feel again. Stronger if that was even possible, and yet, it did not remove her feelings for Jaime. She was still torn in two. Nothing good could come of this. She had to make him leave, and end this madness with the looks, smiles, hunger and lust, all of it. She had to go against everything within her no matter how much her heart was hurting at the thought or beating fast with his nearness. She had to lie.

"I think you are mistaking me in having any sort of interest in you. I do not think of you at all. You should stop it all." Brienne said harshly and looked away. She couldn't bear to look at him, she felt her heart rip apart, but she knew it was the right thing to do. If she was unable to give her heart completely she deserved nothing.

Tormund was silent, looking at her not looking at him back. He knew he had his work cut out for him. He knew this maiden would not be easy swoon, but he would do whatever it took to proof to her that he was worthy of her heart and everything this warrior of a woman had to offer. Hearing these words from her was worse than any wound he ever encountered in any battle. If she meant it, and had no interest in him he would have to respect her southern ways and accept it, or be the wild free man he always had been and keep trying to tame the bear. He turned around and left her tent. Brienne closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh. _It was for the best._

She fell back to sleep after a while and before long, she has woken up yet again with someone entering her tent. She knew by her sharp senses it was not Tormund again, the sound, everything was different. She repeated her moves she did with Tormund, only this time her dagger rested at the nape of Jaime's throat.

"You know, I may not always know where I stand with you, but I've always thought that since we've seen each other naked and I did save your life from that ugly bear, that you would never harm me in any content. So why would you want to start now." Jaime said coolly and Brienne's eyes widen in shock and dropped the dagger once more.

"What you doing here? They will kill you if they find you."

"Well, call me charming but I wanted to make sure for myself that you made it out safely."

"You've seen me, now you should leave. I'm vowed to Lady Sansa and if anyone catch you here, I would have to fight you."

"My dearest Lady Brienne, you would never."

"I would if I am ordered to."

Jaime knew he lost that argument, not that it was a fight to begin with, and arguing was certainly not the reason why he came. She was right, as always, that he should not be here. He was always so tempted to see her again all alone in the dark, that he found himself having many glorious dreams about her and him, together in all sorts of positions. That thought made him grin wickedly.

"Now now, no need for us to get all violent. I simply came here to ask you something."

"Ask it quickly so you can leave."

"Are you truly that eager to rid of me?"

"Jaime please."

"Alright, alright. I wanted to ask that when all the fighting is done, and by the God's mercy we are both still here, that you would ever consider me and you?"

Jaime's blunt question made Brienne blink a few times with no words. Could she allow herself this? What higher ground did he held over Tormund. She still found herself in the same position she was with Tormund, only this time she was able to have anyone of them, whichever one she chose.

But she was proud and with honor. If she had to say no to Tormund, she has to say no to Jaime. It was what it was.

"I never have, nor will I now, ever consider you and me," Brienne answered.

"There's someone else isn't there. Lady Brienne you little conquer of hearts. I knew you once looked at my..." Jaime grinned knowingly. "But I never thought you could find someone else superior to me. But then again, you and he are probably not in the situation you and I are in. Fighting on two different sides."

"You know nothing of what you speak of." Brienne flushed. Jaime was always able to read her like a book.

"Do not tell me you have given him the speech too?"

"I cannot choose. I cannot offer my heart completely to either one of you..." Brienne offered.

"So you've decided to have none..." Jaime finished for her. "You know you don't have to be such a Knight about it. You could use a good fuck if you ask me."

Brienne gasped. I dared he speak to her like that. She was in torment about it all, and he was making it a joke. If only that was enough to make her heart forget about him and take Tormund, but it was not. She was still torn.

"So this is why ye told me off," Tormund asked suddenly, his eyes dark.

Brienne and Jaime both looked up and found him at the entrance, and no one spoke.

"Ye want us both, so ye have none." Tormund continued.

"Brienne you cannot be serious. This is the one you cannot choose me over." Jaime asked looking at Brienne once more.

"She wants what she wants, and she deserves," Tormund spoke looking down at Jaime eyeing him hard from top to bottom. Reading him. Profiling him like he would track down a deer for the hunt. He had to see what his Ladys' heart desires.

"You know you cannot just come into a Ladys' tent uninvited," Jaime said standing up.

"And yet here ye are."

"And yet here I am."

Brienne got up from bed mortified that these two would be stupid enough to start fighting over her. None of this could end well. She reached for her sword. She swears it, she would fight them both if she had to, for them both to get out of this alive. They could not do this to her, not now.

"Please, you two stop it at once."

They both looked at Brienne. Their gaze traveled down her body slowly and then back up to her face where they both locked eyes with her. Her nightgown was very revealing and they both saw it.

"If you two do not stop it at once and leave, both going separate ways, I would have to make you..." Brienne started.

"Dressed like that?..." Jaime interrupted Brienne pointing at her sleepwear.

"I would if he would." Tormund interrupted Jaime.

"What was that?" Jaime asked looking at Tormund warningly.

"Share ye'r bed with him," Tormund said simply and both Brienne and Jaime's faces turned to something between shocked and confused.

"Us free folks do things differently. If ye want both ye should have it once, the one who pleases ye the most wins ye."

"What, and you would turn around while I have my turn?" Jaime laughed suddenly.

"No, both that the same time," Tormund answered and both Jaime and Brienne gasped.

How could she let this conversation continue even more? How did she let it get this far to start with?


	2. The Terms

"Have you gone completely mad?" Jaime asked looking at Tormund.

"What, ye southerner lads don't have to stomach for our free folkways? Her heart belongs to us both, so she's willing to let us both go. I'm not willing to let her go, so I'm willing to do whatever it takes. So ye have to ask ye'rself, what are ye willing to do, to be with her?" Tormund answered.

"Well, since you've put it that way," Jaime said more calmly now. "And do not call me lad, especially what we are about to do. So how does this work? Who goes first?"

"Have you two gone completely mad?" Brienne asked shocked, not only for what these two are thinking about but more that they are actually considering it, especially with her. "Should I get Podrick in here to take my maidenhead first, before you two fight for it like little girls over a doll?" Brienne added sarcastically.

"Another?" Tormund said simply, with a raised eyebrow amusingly.

"Him too? Honestly Brienne, I'm sure you fancy being with many men, but I don't think you have to have them all in one night. I'm considering trying it the free folk way be it the only way I can have you, but I don't think to add more would be fun..." Jaime said looking at her, his eyes traveling down her body. "Although I heard rumors that the boy has a magic cock." Jaime continued looking at Tormund now.

"Seven hells!" Brienne gasped mortified. "I was not serious…!" She added taking a deep breath. "And that was not something I wanted to know about my Squire." She continued after a moment.

She dropped her sword to the ground, mumbling all sorts of unladylike words while she laid back down on her bed turning her back on them, laying on her left side, closing her eyes, pretending nothing just happened and they would just go away. She was mortified that these two were serious, even more so, if they were mocking her. She would have to pray to all the Gods for the earth to swallow her up if they actually do call for Podrick. Why couldn't they just accepted her choice, and let her be? All of this was tormenting her enough.

"You do realize she hasn't said no to any of this yet." Jaime whispered to Tormund while his eyes never left looking at her.

"Aye." He whispered back.

"I will get her sword." Jaime grinned looking at Tormund. Never in all his life, did he ever dreamed of being in a situation like this. In good dreams or nightmares.

"But if, and at any time our Lady tells us to stop," Tormund said warningly grabbing a fist full of Jaime's shirt looking him in the eye.

"I may be a king's slayer but I am a man of honor. Al thought we will never speak of tonight ever again."

"Aye."

Jaime walked closer and picked up her sword from the ground and took it as far away as he could from the bed. They respected and loved her, they would stop whenever she would ask it, however not by the point of her sword impaled in them. Tormund walked closer looking down at her. She looked so beautiful when she was angry, even more so when she was flushed from embarrassment. He would never hurt or dishonor her in any way, yet the fact that she hasn't directly refused any of this, made him want her even more. There was no need for her to feel embarrassed.

"This is all just a dream, and I would wake up soon enough..." Brienne said to herself, her eyes closed as she was trying to fell back to sleep or waking up from her current one, while Jaime came standing by his side looking from her to Tormund.

There was a strange feeling of excitement within him. Never had he shared a bed with another woman besides his sister, and now he found himself considering a great deal to do so, and with another man. He found himself wondering what it was about Brienne that made him so reckless.

There was a movement about, and Brienne chose to ignore it all, trying to fell back to sleep. If they didn't want to listen to her, the silent treatment would have to do. After a long moment, there was silence, and for a swift moment, Brienne thought they have left. She released a heavy sigh as she tried to get comfortable. Then she felt it, she gasped, and her eyes snapped open.


	3. The Deed

A swift change on the bed, where the male bodies made themselves at home behind her. The blankets that were once covering her body had been hastily thrown from the bed before she could take hold of it. Then two pairs of hands moving lightly and slowly over her right leg upwards, moving her nightgown up with it. Brienne was frozen on the spot, should she let this continue just a little while longer to see what would happen, or should she make a stop to this at once. However, she felt gloriously turned on all the sudden. This was pure madness and crazy, while she felt like a queen because the two men she loved deeply was making her fantasy, she never knew she had, come true. This was surely not how a lady should act, though she never felt like a lady, and was most certainly never treated like one, until now. They certainly made her feel like one right about now. Bringing out the woman in her she thought never existed because she always felt like one of the men. And all they were doing was touching her leg, lifting her nightgown as they went. It all stopped at her hips, then all hands disappeared, and she felt a shift of weight on the bed, making her frown. Why did she felt confused and slightly disappointed when it stopped, this should not be happening in the first place?

Brienne was about to make a stop to the madness when she felt a firm grasp on her right breast while a pair of lips kissing, nipping and tracing their way up her exposed right leg. The hand squeezed her breast lightly, then pressed down so that she turned onto her back, revealing Tormund looking down at her while his hand started to massage her breast. He wanted to do more, taste more, feel more, but he was merely testing the waters. To see how much she allows him to do before stopping him. He was more than delighted that she hasn't stopped them so far, it gave him all hope, that they were getting the better of her, and for a very pleasant tangling in the sheets. He would win her, he knew how to please a woman, like he explained it to Jon Snow once before they climbed the wall. She gasped in pure joy, feeling the heat rising within her, Tormund took the opportunity of her parted lips, to claim it for his own. He took it hungrily, lips locked, his tongue diving in, clashing against hers like steel on steel in a battle. His tongue rolling back and forth slowly over hers, like waves on the beach. Brienne lost all sense and control over her mind and body. Desire, and all they were doing to her, took hold. Taking the lead, like an alpha would to his pack. She could no longer stop it, nor did her body wanted to.

When Tormund shifted from his position previously, to start his teasing Briennes' breasts, Jaime's lips and tongue was tracing, licking and nipping, the soft skin of her leg teasingly slow. His good hand following the path his lips and tongue left. Then Brienne turned onto her back and he was given all better view and access to more and better parts of Brienne. Teasing her with his lips and the tip of his tongue, he always wondered what Brienne had hidden underneath all those armours. Granted, his eyes had access to her once before, but his state of mind from the pain and weakness made it all blurry. He needed this reminder for his memories. She was milky white, skin soft as a peach and muscles as hard as any man, something she should be proud of, not ashamed. When exactly did Brienne become all woman? He took the new position to his advantage as he shifted between her legs, grinning like a teenager when they parted easily for his granted access. He moved his attention to the other leg, while his hand remained on the previous one, as he worked his way upwards reaching her thigh.

Tormund has shifted his hand to her left breast eagerly, squeezing and massaging, while his other hand dug in beneath her neck where his fingers tangled in her hair. His mouth never left hers, lips and tongues still dancing with growing hunger.

Jaime shifted upwards, laying down on her other side, claiming her neck with his hungry mouth, while his good hand went for her right breast. Brienne gave a long and low moan; she was surprised that it was her. When did she let it all go this far?

Like in sync both men moved their hands from her breasts down and took hold of her nightgown, moving it up while Brienne arched her back, allowing the material to be removed. Tormund let go of Briennes' mouth, and Jaime of her neck for a moment, for the clothing to be removed completely, and for the first time, noticed Jaime had shifted from his previous position to take the claim at the top. Jaime's hand went back to her breast while his mouth reclaimed his previous place.

"Ye'r southerner lads don't know how to properly taste a woman." Tormund murmured, and instead of reclaiming her eager awaiting mouth, Tormund moved down, shifting in-between her legs crashing his mouth down on her inner thigh, kissing and sucking. Brienne closed her eyes, suck in a deep breath, and moaned softly.

Jaime was amused by Tormund's statement and lifted his head and looking down at the giant man, just in time to see him moving his mouth from her inner thigh to her core. Taking her into his mouth hard and hungrily like a hungry animal into its prey. Brienne gasped and gave a long loud moan. Jaime had to admit it was all turning him on more than he expected. He took claim of her mouth for the first time. He always wondered how her lips would feel on his. His tongue tangled with hers, and he no longer had to wonder, he was feeling it all. Tormund's mouth was driving her insane. Jaime was drowning all her moans with his hungry mouth. How in seven hells did things get to this point? All she wanted was to feel a little, to see what they were going to do. She was on cloud nine, and there were no regrets that she would leave for the morning.

Briennes' mouth left Jaimes' to give a long and low moan as her first orgasm hit her hard when Tormunds' mouth and tongue were still torturing her pearl. She screamed Tormunds' name. Jaime gave a soft laugh at the wild mans' bold moves. He heard all these kinds of stories from his brother, all about what the women in brothels do to a man and men to them. Hells forbid, Cercei would never let him do anything like this.

Briennes' orgasm was driving them insane, to the painful point where they wanted her right now. Jaime joined in the fun, when he moved his own hand down, and dived in a finger, in sync with Tormunds' - pushing home.

When Brienne finally came down from her orgasm she looked at them with embarrassment. They both looked down at her as if waiting for her to choose which one would make his claim first. When no name came from her lips, Tormund spoke. "Go right ahead boy, I do not care. The best always comes last."

Tormund moved to Briennes' side, giving her a quick deep kiss before he took her breast in his mouth. Repeating the moves, he made on her core.

Jaime moved in between her legs and lost all sense of control and he could hold it no longer. He was going to be her first. For a moment Briennes' words of them fighting for her virginity came to mind when they waited for her to choose. He wanted to be the one and was surprised when Tormund gave it to him. Surely the wild man would have wanted it just as much as he wanted. He moved into position and entered her slowly, closing his eyes to concentrate not to lose it and come right away. She was so gloriously tight and wet. The thought of being with another woman other than Cercei and with Brienne at that was already more than his wildest desires. And here he was, inside her, taking her for the first time, and being the first man that has claimed her. He pushed in more, and felt her maidenhead break and knew the worst for her is over it would only be the pleasure from now on. He pushed in all the way and stayed like that for a moment so that she could get used to the feeling. Briennes' back arched and she tensed from the brief pain. Jaime gasped, he never thought she could feel this good. Tormund replaced his mouth with his hands, as he took claim on her mouth with his.

Jaime started to move. Once the pain faded Brienne started to moan again and Jaime was relieved to hear the sounds. It was pulling at his heart to move faster and make her lose it. Scream his name this time. He dived in faster, and Briennes' moans became more desperate and Tormund let go of her mouth. Jaime took the opportunity to claim her mouth as he gave one final thrust and they came together. A hint of disappointing reached his heart when she did not scream his name. Once they both found their breaths, Jaime laid down on her other side turning Brienne with him as he kissed her, leaving Tormund behind her. He grinned at his victory like a teenager, only to feel Briennes' one leg going up his, and then Brienne was moaning once more, and her breathing labored. Tormund grinned at Jaime, like turning her from him would let him give up the chase? He was grounding her slowly from behind. Briennes' one arm reaching behind her to bury her fingers into Tormunds' hair as his moves became more skilled, fuelling all the right places within her. His hand traced down her stomach and slide down to her clit. Playing with it, while he thrusts were hard and yet gentle, he was not going to claim her like a wildling usually do. It wasn't long before she came again, and this time Tormunds' name leaving her mouth…

Brienne gasped, her eyes snapped open while she sat up straight swiftly, panting heavily and her body was cover in sweat. She looked down at her fully dressed state. _It was bloody all just a dream_ , she thought. She then started to look around the room confusedly until her eyes rested on Tormund who was standing at the entrance with his eyes wide, wild and dark, sword by his side, panting like he just ran miles. Even through all the layers of furs, Brienne could clearly see the huge bulge in his breeches.

"Tormund," Brienne gasped while her eyes grew wide, feeling mortified. _'By all the Gods, please tell me he couldn't tell what I was dreaming'_ she thought, pleaded with herself.

"By the Gods woman!" Tormund gasped. "That must have been one hell of a hot dream." He continued and Briennes' hope sank. She felt horribly embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brienne asked angrily. If only people would leave her alone in her space of solitude, she would never be caught out doing anything she shouldn't feel ashamed of.

"Ye screamed..." Tormund started, then licked his lips as his eyes traveled down her almost exposed chest. With all the sweat her nightgown was sticking to her body and he could clearly make out her breasts. Her milky skin, the rose-pink nipples, and every curve. "My name... I thought ye were in trouble so I came... That was until I entered and saw... saw ye moving about so gloriously, arching ye'r back, touching ye'rself moaning, then my name came from ye'r lips... over and over..." Tormund tried to say between his breathless states as if he actually did make love to her.

"Please stop! I get it!" Brienne looked away mortified, blushing deeply. _'Why me? How would I ever be able to face him from here on? By the Gods, please tell me I didn't scream Jaime's name as well!'_

"Dear Lady Brienne of Tarth, I would do anything, anything ye would ask of me if ye would let me show ye that I can truly bring ye pleasure like that. It should not be a dream. It should be real." Tormund found himself pleading and found it startling. Free folk doesn't plead, they don't ask, they do and they take. But for this woman, to have her forever, to make a dream like that real, he would do whatever it takes.


	4. The Choice

**Sorry it took so long to post this _"bonus"_ chapter. **

* * *

Brienne didn't answer him. There was nothing right now that she wished for more than to disappear or for any of this not to have happened. Should she give in to her desire and lust and let him, like she had in her dream? Or should she send him away? The dream was so real; she was still high. She had no regrets in her dream. She was not aware it was one. If she allowed him then, why shouldn't she allow him now? All the Gods that could look inside her heart, mind, and soul right now would know that she really wanted him. Wanted to feel him inside her - for real this time. She was still so very much turned on from her dream. She had to bite her lip so that her mind could not ask him if he would take her from behind like he had in her dream. If Jaime hadn't really taken her maidenhead, then her first time should not be in that position. She felt embarrassed and flushed that she was already thinking about different positions. Tormund could see she was struggling. Fighting a battle in her mind, he could never have understood why women do. Men don't, well not the free folk anyway. There was never thinking if they should or should not take a woman. If you wanted to do it, you did it. However, Tormund wanted to do it her way, and on her terms. He never wanted a woman as more as he wanted Brienne, and not just for a good night. She has captured his heart, and he surrendered it without a fight without realizing it. He wanted her forever if the Gods are willing to spare them from the battle.

"We need to sleep. We have a battle soon." Brienne tried to reason, shocked at how breathless she still sounded, still not looking at him. She was torn in two by Jaime and Tormund before, now she was torn between her heart and mind. The one wanted to give in, while the other was struggling not to.

"Aye, even more reason not to deny what we both want. We might not survive." Tormund said and Brienne looked at him sharply, locking eyes with him. He suddenly felt like an asshole for using the line men usually do. It wasn't a lie to get in her bed. It was the truth. They might not survive the battle, and he would die complete if he knew he had, even for a moment, the woman, his heart for once truly desired.

Brienne didn't take what he said as a way to get what he wanted. She didn't take Tormund as a fellow that needed any sweet talk. He spoke the truth and even if her body already won the battle over wanting him, her mind should just as well. This could be her only night to feel and be treated like a woman for once, and by a man who wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Brienne moved and stood up from her bed slowly while her eyes never left his. She reached for her nightgown to take it off when he threw down his weapons and moved towards her swiftly.

"No, no." He said as he stilled her hands and she looked at him confusedly. "Let me." he continued.

One hand reached for her cheek gently and he traced it with his thumb. He was amazed at his gentleness. He wanted to take her hard, wild and fast, so overwhelmed he felt for her. But somehow, his heart was in control. The first for him. He was never gentle, and yet with her all he wanted was to treat her like a proper lady. He doesn't even know how to treat a lady, he wanted to laugh and thanked the Gods he didn't. She would have been offended. She would have thought he was laughing at her. His eyes left hers. He was looking at her lips. His thumb was tracing her lips now and it parted for him. She was still slightly panting from her dream. _Oh, must have been some dream! I get to make it real for her._

"Tell me what ye want my lady?" Tormund asked shyly. He knew how to treat a woman to bring out the best pleasure, but somehow he felt that her dream was hanging over him. _What did he do to her in her dream that made her react? Will he be as good as she thought he was?_ He soon cleared his mind from all doubts. He could not doubt himself now, it would bring great failure. He _**knew**_ how to make her scream his name again.

"You..." She started and he gave her no chance to complete her sentenced when he captured her mouth with his and a fierce kiss even if he wanted to be gentle, the first kiss must show her how crazy she drives him. She met his fierce kiss with a wildfire of her own. It surprised him for a moment but was happy she was not scared off by his wild side. Their tongues danced skillfully like they've kissed a thousand times before. His hands traveled down her sides like it was his territory. It moved to her back and over her ass and he took hands full and squeezed it. The low groan in his throat woke up another part in Brienne she never knew existed. She reached for his clothes and started to remove his layers swiftly.

Tormunds' hands left her ass and reached for her gown and pulled it off too swiftly. He had to remind himself to be gentle. It was her first time. But her wildness made it hard for him to go slow and gentle. He stopped kissing her and took a small step back. He needed and wanted to see her in all her glory. He inhaled sharply. Brienne started to feel shy and she wanted to cover herself but stopped when he spoke.

"Ye'r even more beautiful than in my dreams." Tormund said as his eyes traveled down her form.

He closed the distance between them once more and captured her mouth even wilder than before. He could not help himself. Brienne returned the kiss eagerly as wild and she would not feel ashamed of it. She drew him even closer when she wrapped her arms around him and felt his hardness against her. She moaned at the very thought of what's to come. Her sounds drove him crazy. She was making those sweet sounds again like she had when he came into her tent.

His hands found her ass once more, only this time to lift her up. Brienne stopped the kiss and look into his eyes. She was amazed by the strength this man possessed. It didn't seem that he was struggling with her weight. She wrapped her legs around him, and her aim was, without meaning it to be, perfect when his tip slipped in. Her head snapped back and her eyes closed. He sucked in a deep breath and groaned low and deep. He lay them down onto the bed. Gentle and careful not to enter her even deeper. He didn't want to hurt her.

He nested them into position as his eyes were locked with hers. His heart took over once more, and he started to move gently. He watched her face for any sign of too much pain or discomfort. It would hurt, he couldn't stop it, it would be as it must. But he would be sure he would not hurt it even more than it needs to. With each small depth, he dove deeper he stayed for a second at that point before thrusting in and out only to that point until he was certain she was getting used to his size. This was driving Brienne crazy. It was teasing and torture at the same time. Her soft moans were music to his ears. He reached her seal and he knew the only way for it to hurt less was to break it fast. He was slow and gentle up to this point but, beyond this, he could not be gentle. He considered to warn her but felt it was probably best to just do it. She knew what was to come he did not need to talk her through it. He took one last thrust out, only this time to dive in hard and fast and as deep as he could go to break her seal with one swift thrust. Brienne inhaled sharply, eyes closed and her head snapped back. He stayed still for a while until he felt her muscles relax around him. She looked at him and relaxed. For some reason the thought it was over, and she brought her head back down to hers and kissed him eagerly. Then he started to move, thrusting in and out slowly at first. As their kiss grew wilder and their moaning louder, Tormunds' movements became faster. They both soon reached their peaks and lost it together as they screamed each other's names. Tormund rested his forehead on hers. No one spoke, words were not needed. Their hearts were beating as one and their minds still tangled.

They stayed that way for a while until their breathing relaxed. He climbed off her and pulled her with him as he turned to lay on his back and her on his chest.

It was hours later when Brienne woke up from her deep slumber as she lay on her side. Her eyes were still closed, yet she sensed it was almost time to rise. She felt she was ready for the day despite all her distracting dreams. She discarded everything as one wild dream until she felt his arm around her and his warm body behind her. He must have sensed she was starting to wake up when his armed moved. His hand traveled up her stomach and cupped a breast and he heard her moan. He smiled victoriously.

"I neglected them last night. A mistake I will not make again." Tormund said as he turned her onto her back.

Without waiting for any sort of response he took a nipple and worked it well with his skilled mouth and tongue. He gave the other breast the same treatment before he moved in between her legs. He looked at her hungrily and before he could kiss her and take her one last time before their battle, she surprised him.

"I was hoping you could do this another way." Brienne found herself saying. Surely she was not thinking of saying it.

Tormund raised an eyebrow wickedly. "Please my lady, instruct me whatever ye want, and I will obey."

Brienne didn't say anything, she only pushed him and he climbed off her. She turned onto her side and guided his arm around her and onto her breast. Tormund didn't need any more instructions and moved into position gladly. He was amazed by her boldness and he would surely obey it until she was satisfied. She looked back at him as if she wanted to explain and before she could he captured her mouth with his while he entered and took her just like he did in her dream. The aftermath was even more pleasurable than in her dream. Brienne knew right then that she was no longer torn. She made a choice, and she would have him for as long as they both live.


End file.
